


Precious

by Impalalover67



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For a Friend, Hi Catie, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Smut, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Soulmates, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalalover67/pseuds/Impalalover67
Summary: My friend knows that I'm a "fanfiction writer" now and since she's such an awesome person I have like so many original stories to out her in! This one she actually requested so! Hi Catie! Hope you like it! Also I didn't proof read so..."Catie Bunten was a 20 year old female in 1841 and was currently in quite the pickle. She fell in love with this stable boy but since she's like super fancy n shit her father doesn't approve so when this super rich dude proposed for her hand and was gonna pay a LOT of money he shipped her off. Will she be able to find her love again? Will he have already found comfort in another's arms? We'll she have to settle for some nasty rich guy? I don't fuckin know. Read and find out"





	Precious

(Caties pov)  
1841\. The start of the 40s! Harrison WAS president but died 30 days in and now Tyler is president so... That was interesting!

I'm 20 now! And so so excited to live this life everyone's been talking about! Oh yeah! You don't know too much about me do you? Hm... Well! Walk with me through my aunt's garden! We shall have a smnice chat and you can find out stuff about me! Come this way sister.

So... This weird life started when I was about four years young and my mother died sadly of measles. And my father went from a super chill dude to starting wars with Chickens. he's super strict but I wiggle my way through the bars to meet with my friends when he isn't looking! I have five really close friends right now. I'm honestly friends with everyone here but these are my peeps ya know fam? Oh excuse me! I have a frog in my throat! Hmhmm! Okay! Anywho! My five best friends are Annie, Minnie, Bertha, Charles and of course Harry! 

But then I have one friend who is so super awesome! He's kind, sweet, caring and incredibly handsome! I mean ya know... As a friend... No homo.   
Michael Provost! With his beautiful silky blonde hair and grey captivating eyes! I mean... Friendly grey eyes... He's 21. Also he's a stable boy sadly so I can barely ever hang out with him... But what my dad doesn't know won't hurt him right? I mean it's not like we're doing anything bad! (Except falling madly in love) what was that? (Nothing!) Oh okay!

"CATIE!!" My dad screeched like a pterodactyl from his chambers windows.

"WHAT?!" I screamed back. Could he not just walk his lazy ass down here?

"DON'T SCREAM AT ME!!" he screamed. Uh huh. How ironic.

"Guh! I'm coming! Just wait!" You said already tired with his bullshit.

 

_____________________________________________  
==(~‾▿‾)~ (the next day) ~(‾▿‾~)== _____________________________________________

 

"So stuff in the castle miss princess?" Michael said coming out of nowhere and scaring you in the process.

"GAH!! Mich! Don't do that to me! I could have stabbed you!!" You scolded him.

He put his hands up in mock defense and shook his head.

"Not my fault you're a scaredy ~Cat~ie~" he said wagging his eyebrows at you.

"Oh dear God's..." You groaned. Not this again!! Every morning he does this...

"Catie I think your father wants to speak with you... He seems happy about something" a servant girl came up to you and said. Oh no... I'd rather him be angry. It's never good when he's HAPPY. 

"Oh thank you! I'll be right there" you said as she nodded and ran back to the kitchen to probably hide from whatever was about to unfold.

"So what do you think this one's gonna be about?" Michael said in a playful tone. Poking you lightly in the arm.

"Don't know but you might wanna hide and find a shield. This might get... Unpleasant." You playfully shoved him. And started your dreadful journey to the main room where your father will probably be.

Little did you know Michael was smiling at your retreating form. Thinking about how luck he was to have met you.   
(Awh how sweet!!)  
_____________________________________________  
==(~‾▿‾)~ (main room where shits about to go down ya know?) ~(‾▿‾~)== _____________________________________________

 

"Ah! There you are Catie! I have a man here who would like to propose!" Your father said.

"Wh-what?" You stumbled as you walked into the room. That was NOT how you start a conversation DAD! 'oh heres a stud who wants you as he's wife!' like... No? The heck?

"Hello darling! You're just as beautiful in real life as your portraits! It's very nice to meet you! You probably know who I am already!" Some random guy said grabbing your hand and kissing like he had a mf-ing right to just grab ya hand.

"Uh... Actually no I don't. And I can already tell you no. I don't want to marry you." You said in a annoyed tone. The only one for you was Micha- I mean... Jebus. Or something. Right? N-not Michael. I mean if he were to propose you'd say- I'm stopping here.

"Catie you don't have a say darling! He payed a great amount of money and you'll learn to love him." Your mom's sperm donor said.

"NO! I WON'T MARRY HIM! GET AWAY FROM ME!" you screamed. Yanking your hand out of his grasp. This is NOT a thing. Chef just called to say THIS AIN'T IT!!

"Angelica go pack her stuff. She'll say yes eventually." Your father said to a maid off to the side.

She nodded and went to go and complete the task. This was not happening! I've gotta go talk to Michael. There's absolutely no way this is happening! 

I quickly ran out of the room hearing footsteps behind me. I outran them and finally found Michael to tell him what was going on...   
But...   
Who was she? 

I saw Michael... With some red head. Kissing.... I feel sick.. I've gotta get out of here. 

I tripped over a chest on the floor but quickly got up and ran outside. 

My aunt's garden always helped me calm down... 

But all I could think of while looking at the beautiful pink tulips was the blush on Michael's cheek's when you kissed him those many nights ago.   
Or when you looked at the red roses you remember the time you were sad and he brought you a vase of beautiful red roses.  
Or when you looked at the big beautiful weeping willow tree in the middle of the garden you can't help but think of the tears streaming down your face right now after you've seen the man you love kissing another. 

What dread and sorrow you felt while the woman he was kissing felt nothing but bliss. And how disgusting it felt when you remember you're about to be shipped off to some frozen over land to marry some idiot with a wealthy life. You'd lose all your titles and riches just so you could marry Michael.

It was at this very moment you realize. 

Michael is the only one you'll ever love.

(Oof)  
_____________________________________________  
==(~‾▿‾)~ (Back in the room with Michael and mystery red head) ~(‾▿‾~)== _____________________________________________

"Jane! Stop it! I don't like you like that! I've told you many times my heart is strictly for one woman... And she is out there right now probably looking for me! You're not My Catie! So stop trying to be! Never speak to me again." Michael said. Anger slowly taking over his voice as he looked at the face of the hand maid who pushed him in here and kissed him.

"Oh you won't have to worry about her for long, sweetest. She's fallen in love with a rich man and they're getting married soon. So you might as well fall into my arms instead... After all she's never even loved you..." The witch said with an evil smirk working it's way across her big red lips.

"You're lying. Get away from me" Michael says.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Catie! I know I'm probably sitting right next to you but I just wanna say I'm so sorry for this trash! I tried to make it good! I swear! Please don't hate me...


End file.
